Buffyverse/Episodes
A page depicting DeviousPeep's ranking of the episodes of the Buffyverse. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 1 #1x12 - "Prophecy Girl" - Cordelia drives a car into the school, thus saving the day; Buffy's first death. #1x11 - "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" - Cordelia-centric; invisible girl out to get her for no reason. #1x07 - "Angel" - Bangel are super cute; actiony, non-filler episode; Darla dies. #1x09 - "The Puppet Show" - Random filler with pervy puppet that I simply adore. #1x02 - "The Harvest" - Buffy stops The Master's rising; it's good. #1x01 - "Welcome to the Hellmouth" - Buffy arrives in Sunnydale; it's a pilot, not much to say. #1x05 - "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" - Buffy dates an episodic character; a kiddie little bad rises. #1x08 - "I, Robot... You, Jane" - Willow falls in love with a computer; Jenny's first appearance. #1x10 - "Nightmares" - Everyone's worst fears come to light; Buffy's father appears. #1x03 - "Witch" - Evil cheerleader witch; drained me physically to watch. #1x04 - "Teacher's Pet" - Xander fucked a praying mantis. #1x06 - "The Pack" - Hyenas. 'Nuff said. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 2 #2x17 - "Passion" - Jenny gets her neck snapped, and I lose all will to live. #2x10 - "What's My Line, Part 2" - Xandelia finally becomes canon; my bae, Kendra the Vampire Slayer. #2x03 - "School Hard" - Spike and Drusilla fuck shit up for the very first time; it's amazing. #2x22 - "Becoming, Part 2" - Buffy kills Angel, and it's very sad. #2x16 - "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" - Xander casts a love spell; he and Cordelia get closer. #2x14 - "Innocence" - Angelus rises, and I have very mixed feelings. #2x11 - "Ted" - Buffy murders Joyce's boyfriend, but it's fine cos he's not a human. #2x09 - "What's My Line, Part 1" - Vocation fair in school, and Spike sends hitmen after Buffy. #2x21 - "Becoming, Part 1" - Drusilla uses her nail to slice my bae Kendra the Vampire Slayer's throat. #2x07 - "Lie to Me" - Buffy's old crush comes to town, but he turns out to be evil. #2x01 - "When She Was Bad" - Buffy has annoying PTSD after being dead. #2x19 - "I Only Have Eyes for You" - Dead teacher and student hunt the school; mega Bangel angst. #2x15 - "Phases" - Oz is a werewolf and looked dumb as shit. #2x02 - "Some Assembly Required" - Cordelia gets kidnapped by a zombie dude; it was fun. #2x13 - "Surprise" - Happy Birthday, Buffy; she and Angel have sex at the end. #2x06 - "Halloween" - Everyone turns into their Halloween costumes. #2x04 - "Inca Mummy Girl" - Xander falls for an Inca mummy girl; upgrade from praying mantis. #2x05 - "Reptile Boy" - Buffy and Cordelia go to a frat party. #2x20 - "Go Fish" - Xander and the swim team turn into fish; Cordelia sticks by her (mer)man. #2x08 - "The Dark Age" - Giles-centric; it wasn't that good. #2x18 - "Killed by Death" - Buffy gets hospitalized, and it was just a bad episode. #2x12 - "Bad Eggs" - Moo. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 3 #3x22 - "Graduation, Part 2" - Cordelia's first kill; RIP Snyder lmfao; everyone graduated, yay. #3x21 - "Graduation, Part 1" - Don't remember anything specifically, but I'm sure it was good. #3x05 - "Homecoming" - Buffy vs. Cordelia; Cordelia puts the adversary in its PLACE; Xillow kys. #3x16 - "Doppelganged" - Vamp Willow; the correct way to do a wish realm; OUaT, take notes. #3x10 - "Amends" - Christmas time; Bangel baeness. #3x18 - "Earshot" - Buffy can read minds; school shooter; murderous lunchlady, haha. #3x14 - "Bad Girls" - Faith kills a man; it's gasp. #3x17 - "Enemies" - Faith tries to turn Angel bad again, but it backfires. #3x07 - "Revelations" - Everyone learns Angel's back; bae evil episodic fake watcher. #3x08 - "Lover's Walk" - Cordelia Chase deserves better; Spike's S3 episode. #3x15 - "Consequences" - Faith has lost her goddamn mind, and it's great. #3x09 - "The Wish" - Cordelia Chase deserves better, part 2; the wish realm episode. #3x20 - "The Prom" - Prom; Bangel breakup; Xandelia make amends; Buffy gets HUNNI award. #3x19 - "Choices" - Faith kidnaps Willow; Cordelia is now poverty. #3x02 - "Dead Man's Party" - Buffy adjusts to being back home; Joyce's foreigner mask ohais zombies. #3x12 - "Helpless" - The stupid slayer test that made me hates Giles for a bit; Giles gets fired. #3x11 - "Gingerbread" - Joyce and the town freaks out over Nazi Hansel and Gretel. #3x06 - "Band Candy" - Candy bars turn adults into teenagers; Giles and Joyce porked. #3x01 - "Anne" - Buffy, having fled town, helps some girl; annoying episode, tbh. #3x04 - "Beauty and the Beasts" - Boring Oz-centric thinking he's hurting people in wolf-form. #3x03 - "Faith, Hope & Trick" - Faith's introduction; luh her. #3x13 - "The Zeppo" - Lol, fuck off Xander; best part of this episode is Cordelia's constant bitching him out. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 4 #4x15 - "This Year's Girl" - Faith wakes up from her coma; Joyce is endangered. #4x16 - "Who Are You" - Buffy and Faith switch bodies. #4x19 - "New Moon Rising" - Oz returns, and Willow chooses the gay. #4x08 - "Pangs" - Jane Espenson's Thanksgiving special. #4x01 - "The Freshman" - Buffy starts college; battles a Cordelia-Glory-Crossover vampire. #4x02 - "Living Conditions" - Buffy's demon roommate. #4x21 - "Primeval" - Adam and the Initiative finally fucking end. #4x07 - "The Initiative" - Harmony and Xander fight, and it's everything. #4x03 - "The Harsh Light of Day" - My OTP, Spike and Harmony. #4x20 - "The Yoko Factor" - Angel proves to be the superior love interest, not that it needed any proving. #4x17 - "Superstar" - Was Jane Espenson smoking crack when writing this? #4x10 - "Hush" - Overrated silent film episode. #4x09 - "Something Blue" - Willow is depressed; Spuffy has no sexual chemistry; Amy re's and then doesn't. #4x04 - "Fear, Itself" - Anya dresses like a bunny; it's very cute. #4x06 - "Wild at Heart" - Willow and Oz breakup, but I'm still pissed with Willow for macking on Xander. #4x22 - "Restless" - Worst season finale; still don't understand what happened; enjoyed none of it. #4x18 - "Where the Wild Things Are" - Kathryn Joosten abused children for having sex. #4x12 - "A New Man" - Giles becomes a demon, and it's slightly amusing. #4x13 - "The I in Team" - Adam stabs Maggie dead; it's a pretty dumb storyline. #4x14 - "Goodbye Iowa" - Moo arc-y episode; Riley goes through withdrawals, super annoying. #4x11 - "Doomed" - An apocalypse serves as an episodic story. #4x05 - "Beer Bad" - This is a runner-up to hyenas. Angel: Season 1 #"Rm w/a Vu" (1x05) #"I Will Remember You" (1x08) #"Five By Five" (1x18) #"Sanctuary" (1x19) #"The Bachelor Party" (1x07) #"In the Dark" (1x03) #"To Shanshu in L.A." (1x22) #"Expecting" (1x12) #"I've Got You Under My Skin" (1x14) #"Eternity" (1x17) #"City Of" (1x01) #"Parting Gifts" (1x10) #"The Ring" (1x16) #"She" (1x13) #"Hero" (1x09) #"Blind Date" (1x21) #"Sense and Sensitivity" (1x06) #"The Prodigal" (1x15) #"Somnambulist" (1x11) #"Corrupt" (1x02) #"I Fall to Pieces" (1x04) #"War Zone" (1x20) Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 5 #"Crush" (5x14) #"Checkpoint" (5x12) #"Fool for Love" (5x07) #"Family" (5x06) #"Triangle" (5x11) #"Real Me" (5x02) #"Blood Ties" (5x13) #"Buffy vs. Dracula" (5x01) #"No Place Like Home" (5x05) #"The Replacement" (5x03) #"Shadow" (5x08) #"Listening to Fear" (5x09) #"Out of My Mind" (5x04) #"Into the Woods" (5x10) Angel: Season 2 #"Redefinition" (2x11) #"Reunion" (2x10) #"The Trial" (2x09) #"Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" (2x02) #"Dear Boy" (2x05) #"First Impressions" (2x03) #"Darla" (2x07) #"Blood Money" (2x12) #"Judgment" (2x01) #"Happy Anniversary" (2x13) #"Guise Will Be Guise" (2x06) #"Untouched" (2x04) #"The Shroud of Rahmon" (2x08) Category:Buffyverse